


The Summer Of Everything

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you imagine staying in Ann Arbor for the rest of your life? Pontificating on some yacht while the world moves around you. Mediocrity is a fate worse than death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer Of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> if you take Leos testimony in Bartlet for America and assume, which I do, that he is 55 years old when he gives it, he has known Jed since he was 23. I always liked the college student scenario better and I always assumed from their closeness that he had to know Leo before Abbey. So this is my version of how they met. I got this idea while writing Talking About the Thing and dealing with Jed and Leo's ambiguous relationship.

** Ann Arbor, Michigan: June 1966 **

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“I'm sorry.”

Jed Bartlet took a few steps back and watched as the young man hunched over the chess set and examined the black pieces.

“My God man, you let him make that move on you.” He muttered. “How could you let him make that move on you? Spassky could’ve seen that move coming.”

“Are you talking to yourself?”

The man looked at him and for a moment, his face struck Jed. He was pale, with light blonde hair in a perfect haircut. His hazel eyes looked a bit glassy; Jed assumed this was not his first drink of scotch that sat beside the chessboard. There was no recognition in his eyes as the men stared at each other for moments that seemed to go on forever.

“White’s going to take this.” He said. “Fucking black let him make the wrong move.”

“But you are playing alone.” Jed reasoned.

“The pieces have a mind of their own.”

They do, Jed asked himself. Uh uh, this guy was not thinking with all his brain cells. He did not look like one of those hippies. He dressed in starched black slacks and a clean white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was clean and if Jed let himself think like that for a minute, very attractive. Yet, he lived in a world where chess pieces had minds. Hmm, intriguing.

“Actually, there is still a chance for black if he takes a moment to breathe and thinks about it.” Jed told him.

“Huh? Black likes the scotch; he’s been drinking tonight.” The guy replied. “Could you sit down; I don’t like people standing over me.”

Jed flopped into one of the plush chairs in the study and the chess master looked at him. Sun-kissed skin, thick brown hair that made him look like Paul McCartney. It had been a while since he had a haircut. He was not flabby by any means, but built solid. And his eyes, they were blue as the ocean he most likely sailed on that afternoon. He was definitely one of them.

“I'm Leo, by the way.” He said, absently holding out his hand as he still examined the chessboard.

“Jed Bartlet.” They shook hands and Jed almost gasped. He did not know why but he did.

Leo finally looked up at him.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“You gasped; my handshake is not that strong.”

“I did? No, I'm fine. Did you find his move yet?”

“Who are you man? Bobby Fischer? Play me, so I can get this over with and get some sleep.”

“How long has this game been going on?” Jed asked as he made the move.

“Fuck, right! I saw that...damn scotch. The game has been going on since I got here almost three days ago.”

“Wow, well it’ll be over tonight.” Jed replied.

“Are you threatening my chess superiority? You have a Beatles haircut.”

“I do not.” Jed was defensive.

“You do. Oh I, got that something, I think you’ll understand...”

“Shut up and move.”

Leo grinned and the way he brought his whole face into the smile made Jed smile. He didn’t even know this guy and yet he was joking around with him. Leo never took to people easy, and he certainly never let strangers sit at his chessboard. Though this one was not exactly his.

“All the studies in all the world and you had to walk into mine.” Leo mused. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean?” Jed asked.

“We’re all loafing off someone, even the rich kids. Who’s your sponsor?”

“Well, Caroline Wheaton invited me.”

“Oh, you know Caroline? She is a sweet girl, very pretty, and very smart. It’s a shame what happened to David.”

“Yeah. We were friends in school, David and I. Best friends.”

“I'm sorry. What college are you going to?”

“I'm about to be a junior at Notre Dame.”

“Ah, the Fighting Irish. Why does it always have to be about the Fighting Irish? We’re kicking your ass next year by the way...this year was just a preview.”

“You go to Michigan?” Jed asked in an incredulous tone.

“Damn right. Wolverine pride, my friend.”

“Please.”

Leo lit a cigarette and took another sip of scotch. He offered both to Jed. At first he declined, but then returned to the cigarette offer.

“Are you going to lead me down the road to ruin Leo?” he asked as the other man lit his cigarette.

There was that grin again, and Jed felt bubbles in his stomach as he did when he drank champagne.

“That sounds like fun. What time do you want to leave?”

“Leo?”

The quiet voice broke into their sanctuary and Jed looked up at the beautiful young woman. Her red hair was flowing past her shoulders and she pulled her robe tighter around her when she saw another man was in the room.

“Connie, what are you doing up?” Leo asked. He didn’t even look at her.

“I was going to ask you the same thing. Leave this chess set and come to bed.”

Leo sighed, and then took a deep inhale.

“Allow a man to finish his drink, smoke, and bullshit conversation. I’ll be there soon.”

“But I thought we...” she stopped and looked shy.

There was very little light in the room, but Jed could have sworn she blushed.

“I’ll be there soon. You don’t have to wait up.”

“Fine. Just don’t drink anymore scotch. I hate when you smell like that.”

“OK.” He gave her the OK sign and made a move on the chessboard.

Connie gave up trying to talk to him and left the room.

“Women.” He muttered.

“Yeah.” Jed agreed though he had no idea what he was talking about. He didn’t have a girlfriend and unless you counted his obsession with Caroline Wheaton, he had never paid attention to girls. Jed always had his head in a book. In fact, he could not remember the last time he had met a person he felt he wanted to talk to, until he walked in on this scotch drinker and his chess set.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, as you can see she is beautiful.”

“Her hair is very pretty.”

“I like redheads. I have a thing for redheads...most likely this will lead to my downfall.”

“Redheads, huh?”

“Yeah, I'm talking Rita Hayworth with all those legs and those come hither eyes. Or Maureen O’Hara with the take no bullshit and the flaming red hair like she was pirate in a past life or something. But Connie, she’s insipid, and that is what I cannot stand. We have no conversation at all. I try to talk to her, but she thinks that’s men talk. She doesn’t like politics, she doesn’t like books, she just wants to get married and move to the suburbs.”

“Is there anything wrong with the suburbs?”

“Hey, I almost like you...don’t ruin it.”

“I think I'm talking to a city boy.” Jed replied.

“Born and raised in Boston. When my dad died and my mother remarried, he moved us to Chicago. My kinda town, you know. Its OK there and my sisters like it, but I miss the bustle of Boston. The only thing that makes Chicago better is the jazz clubs. The jazz clubs are fantastic Jed, and the women.” He did a low whistle. “I am talking beautiful. And they dance with this fluidity, like courtesans. And they are not afraid to speak their minds or throw a drink in your face.”

“Negro women?” Jed asked.

Leo laughed, looking at him. He sounded like a textbook.

“Black women Jed, they prefer black. Most of the ones I know do anyway.”

“You date Negro women?”

“I have. I am currently, though Bonnie is ashamed of me. We met at school and she is into the whole ‘we can't be seen together too much’ routine. Her brother plays football and I think given the chance he would rip me to shreds. She is not a redhead, but I asked her if she ever thought about dying it...she is definitely a redhead at heart.”

Jed didn’t know what to say. He had never met anyone who dated outside of their race before. He knew black people, had black acquaintances at school, but it was something that was never done. Not even in New England, and they were known for their eccentric ways. Well, he was sure it was done, but he never met anyone. Being who he was, he would have to look into this.

“Does Connie know she’s not your only girlfriend?”

“Mmm hmm. She is trying to change me, as if that were possible at 20. I better get up there so she won't pout all day tomorrow and ruin my afternoon of chess.”

“We’re out here on the harbor and all you are going to do for the summer is play chess?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have a thing in common with these people, and I will not be someone’s sponsor case...you know the poor friend. I came here to get out of working for my stepfather this summer in some stuffy law office.”

“Oh. Well, you can start a new game tomorrow.” He moved his bishop. “Checkmate.”

Leo grunted, pounding his fist on the table. He looked at Jed with wide hazel eyes.

“You just beat me.” He said.

“Looks that way.”

“I've never been beaten before.”

“How does it feel?”

“Like I want some teeth out of your mouth.”

Leo laughed when he saw the frightened look on Jed’s face.

“Don’t worry Ringo, you are safe. I like you. Rematch?”

“Tomorrow. Go, before Connie comes back. I should go to bed anyway.”

Jed stood up and stretched. He wasn’t even that tired, and he wanted to talk to Leo more, but he had other obligations. Anyway, the pull towards him scared Jed a bit. He hadn’t felt this way since he met David for the first time.

“What's your last name?” Jed asked.

“McGarry. Remember it, I think I could be President someday. Lord knows I would do a better job than Johnson. Damn Texans.”

Jed smiled. He extended his hand.

“Goodnight Leo McGarry.”

“Goodnight.”

***

“Michael, shut up. Johnson is an idiot. He has us entrenched in Vietnam with no real exit strategy.”

Leo sat on the deck of the yacht with a cigarette and a glass of lemonade. He really would have preferred a beer, it was a beer day, but he promised Connie not to drink today. They had been here for over a week and Leo was bored stiff.

“He is trying to stop the spread of communism and that is important. If the Reds have their way we will all be praying to their God.”

“Communists are atheists!” Leo exclaimed. “Religion is the opiate of the masses, remember? Stop listening to your father and read a book for Christ’s sake.”

Some of the girls giggled, but they did not venture into the conversation. Michael did not look happy as he lit a cigarette. Jed watched this from his end of the table.

“Sometimes I think you may be a Communist McGarry.” Michael said.

Leo smirked.

“No, I am just a man who was not born with a silver spoon in my ass. Don’t forget that I know how the other half lives. This whole thing,” he waved around the boat. “This is a sociological experiment for me.”

“Leo has seen everything.” Connie said in a dreamy voice.

Jed looked at her. Ah, she thought she was dating a bad boy...she thought James Dean would sweep in on his Harley and ride her off into the sunset like she was Natalie Wood. Now he saw what Leo didn’t like about her, some of it anyway.

“Connie, I haven’t seen shit. I just know that not everyone is as lucky as me, and when the breadlines get longer than the hungry children’s faces, things have to be done. Vive la revolution, I say, the whole world would be boring if everyone was the same. Don’t you think Jed?”

“Um, sure.”

“Convincing Jed, thanks.”

More laughter from the girls. Jed colored slightly.

“Leave Jed alone Leo.” Caroline said. “He is a pacifist and he is going to be a priest.”

Leo looked at him with surprise on his face.

“A priest? Please tell me she is joking.”

“I'm currently studying religion.” He said in a small voice. “But I really found that economics intrigue me. And because I oppose the Vietnam War, that does not make me a pacifist. I am a moralist.”

“Ooh, a moralist.” Bobby Crawford said with a haughty laugh. “I've been sinning father, could you listen to my confession?”

Everyone laughed.

“Yeah. Tell me father, what is the true meaning of life?” Ken Shepard asked.

“Oh, I have one.” Tom Grover said. “Have you gotten any yet? I suggest you just remain a virgin father. Can't miss what you never had.”

They all laughed and the girls joined in. Leo looked at Jed and then at the rest of them.

“You jackasses.” He said. “Here is a man who knows what he believes and is strong in it. You choose to mock him because you have no idea what you will do with your miniscule lives when college ends and your fathers come calling.” He put out his cigarette. “C’mon Jed, lets grab a bite on the marina.”

Michael rolled his eyes.

“McGarry you are such a...damn you are too serious. But hell, I guess if my dad put a bullet in his head I would be serious all the time too.”

Jed didn’t know how he moved as fast as he did, and didn’t know if he would ever be capable of that speed again, but he managed to grab Leo by the collar before Leo could grab Michael. He fought against the restraint, so much so, that his feet hardly touched the floor.

“Let me go Jed!” he said. “You never say anything about my father, do you understand me?”

Michael just grinned.

“See, too serious. Have a drink McGarry; enjoy yourself.”

“You son of a bitch!” Leo was still snarling.

Jed dragged him off the docked yacht with the strength of Samson. Connie hardly looked at him as all of her friends were on the other side of the fence. So that was where he stood huh? On the outside looking in as always. Damn, why had he come here with this insipid cow and her idiotic friends.

“Let go of me.” Leo wrenched away from him when they finally got to the dock.

“I'm sorry Leo.” Jed said.

“Shut up, you have nothing to be sorry for. Don’t you ever let the likes of him talk to you like that ever again, do you understand me?”

Jed saw that Leo was serious, so he nodded his head. Then he let out the breath he had been holding.

“You're strong.” Leo finally said. He lit another cigarette and started walking down the marina. Jed struggled to keep up.

“No, I'm not. I have no idea how I kept you from going Muhammad Ali on that guy. Let’s be glad I did though.”

“Why?”

Jed shrugged.

“I hate the sight of blood.”

Leo looked at him and laughed. He laughed full throttle and then smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

“What is it with you?” he asked.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Jed replied.

“Neither do I...that’s what I am trying to figure out.”

They sat on two rocks outside the gate and looked at all the activity bustling around them. Leo gave Jed a smoke.

“Are you really going to be a priest?”

“I don’t know Leo. This is certainly the time to question everything, isn’t it? Like I said, I have always loved economics. But I love literature too, and...I don’t know. Religion has always been an obsession for me.”

“Is this because you can't get a girlfriend?”

“That’s an ignorant question.”

“Yeah, I guess it was. You don’t, you know...like guys do you?”

“What?”

“You went to one of those schools, I heard Connie talking about it with Margaret. Guys do many things at those schools, even guys who graduate and never do it again. Its like a prison mentality.”

“I have never...” Jed could hardly finish the sentence. “Is that what you think of me Leo?”

“No, hell Jed I am asking because that is what I do. I study everything around me. If you did you don’t have to be ashamed to tell me; I'm not those people.”

“I haven’t.” Jed said in a firm voice.

“You're blushing.” Leo’s tone reminded him of his mother for some reason and it made him blush more.

“Shut up.” Jed thumped him on the thigh with his fist. “I haven’t!. Can I be frank though?”

“Actually, I like Jed, but if you insist.”

Jed looked at him and he had the Leo grin. Whoa, when had it become the Leo grin?

“Sex scares me.” He said quietly.

“And that embarrasses you?” Leo asked.

“I'm twenty years old Leo, and I have never seen a woman without clothes. Well, a real woman.”

“Oh, well I can get you laid if that’s all you want.”

“Oh God, I can't pay for sex.” Jed looked around after he said it, as if his father were lurking behind him. “And I refuse to let you pay for it for me.”

“That’s not what I meant Jed. One of these girls will do it...just not Connie.”

“I don’t want that. I mean, hell, I want it. But I want love, affection, and conversation. I want the whole package...Maureen O’Hara.”

Leo grinned again.

“Sounds nice.”

“What do you mean? Isn’t that what you want?”

“Jed, everyone is not the same. I don’t see myself with a woman living behind some white picket fence with a couple of kids who smile like Norman Rockwell paintings. I want to travel, see the world, and meet with intrigue. Could you imagine staying in Ann Arbor for the rest of your life? Pontificating on some yacht while the world moves around you? Mediocrity is a fate worse than death.”

Jed nodded.

“There is nothing mediocre about you Leo.” He replied.

“From your lip to someone’s ear.”

“God’s.”

“I don’t believe in God, sorry.”

“What?”

“Don’t get Father Flanagan on me, OK? My father put a bullet in his head Jed. He had a fight with my mother while he raging drunk, and he went out to the garage and put a bullet in his head. I stopped believing in God that day, if I ever believed at all.”

“Everything happens for a reason.” Jed said.

“I know. I don’t want to talk about that anymore, OK?”

“Hey Leo!”

Leo looked up and a guy came toward him. Leo stood.

“Garrett? What are you doing in this place?”

The young men shook hands and Jed felt a surge of jealousy rush through him. Who was this?

“I'm living at my parent’s beach house for the summer while they traipse around Europe. Where are you staying?”

“At Margaret Jennings’ place on Forest Road. Please tell me you have space at your place? I could use poker, drinks, and intellectual stimulation. The WASPS are killing me.”

Garrett laughed.

“Yeah, of course. Who’s your friend?”

“Oh shit, this is Jed Bartlet. He goes to Notre Dame.”

“And you're talking to him. Leo, they might strip you of your colors when you get back. Hey, I'm Garrett Sullivan.”

Jed shook his hand, told him it was nice to meet him.

“We’re on Forest Road too, number 9. Come on down whenever, there is not that many of us. I think Bonnie could be coming down this weekend.”

“No, she isn’t. What?”

“Kim invited her and I thought it was OK. You know those two are friends...feminism and everything. Have you fucked her yet?”

“Shut up.” Leo laughed. “You're not pulling my chain are you?”

Garrett shook his head.

“I got this from Kim, they’ve been writing letters. Bonnie, Laura, Jane, and Susan. Some of the guys will be happy...we’ve gotten to be excessively Masterpiece Theatre in there. Hey Bartlet, right?”

“Yeah, Jed.”

“Right. You're welcome too; the more the merrier. I have a fully stocked liquor cabinet and some pretty girls on the way. Any friend of McGarry’s is a friend of mine. I gotta go, Kim sent me for ice.”

“She has your balls in her hand.” Leo replied.

“Thank you; I feel better now. See ya around.”

“Right.”

Garrett walked away and Leo sat back on the rock. Oh my God, Bonnie was coming to Ann Arbor. He thought she was spending the summer in the Hamptons with her family. Jed looked at him.

“You're going to leave Margaret’s?” he asked.

“Nobody likes me there, and more to the point, I don’t like them. Its for the better. Come with me, live Bartlet, live. These are good people, smart people. We can have some good drinks and better conversation. I think it would be good for you.”

Jed didn’t want to leave Caroline, though he was there just as her friend and not as her boyfriend or anything. It was not that she didn’t pay any attention to him at all. But he got the message around day 2 that she was interested in another guy on the trip. Jed wandered in some kind of purgatory until the night he stumbled upon Leo. No one would probably miss him if he packed his suitcase and moved a couple of houses down.

***

“I shouldn’t even be speaking to you, you bastard. Not one letter all summer.”

Bonnie Harper stood in the living room of the house and Leo stood at the door. He and Jed had just come from a walk to the marina to get beer for the party that Garrett was having tonight. He didn’t want all the virtual strangers showing up and drinking his parents’ good liquor. That was for he and his friends. Leo just grinned and Jed could see the girl’s ice cap melting. Wow, she was pretty. Very fair skinned, with a smattering of freckles and a fashionable Parisian haircut. She had big brown eyes and looked as if she did not put up with any shit.

“Summer is barely half over. You know I hate when women are overdramatic.” He replied.

“And I hate when men generalize. Hello Leo.”

“Hey Bonbon. You're looking good.”

“Thank you. Who’s your friend?”

Jed put the case of beer on the floor.

“Jed Bartlet. Nice to meet you.”

They shook hands and Bonnie smiled. Jed could not help but smile back. Hell yeah, she would be a beautiful redhead.

“He goes to Notre Dame.” Leo whispered, pointing at him.

Bonnie laughed.

“I better go wash my hands. Nice to meet you Jed Bartlet, welcome to the ninth gate of hell.”

“Thanks, I think.”

She turned to walk back to the kitchen, Leo, and Jed both admired the view from behind. God bless the man who invented short shorts.

“No kiss?” Leo shouted.

“No.” she replied.

Leo laughed as Jed picked up his beer.

“Damn, that woman is amazing.”

“She’s pretty.” Jed said.

“Yeah. But she is smart, and she pushes my buttons. I love that she never backs down from me, or anyone.”

“She hardly looks black.” Jed said as they headed for the kitchen.

“Don’t say that in front of her if you like your teeth. Bonnie is fiercely proud and she already feels like an outsider a lot of the time.”

Jed knew that was Leo’s real attraction to her; the outsider thing. Two people who would not knock on the door and wait to be asked in...they were knocking it down. In the kitchen, there were other girls, and they all were introduced to Jed. He smiled pleasantly and spoke softly. Leo put the case of beer on the counter and grabbed Bonnie in a wrestling like move.

“Leo!” she screeched.

He put his mouth on hers and quieted all of her protests. Bonnie slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Jed could not believe what he was seeing; they just kissed in front of everyone. No qualms about it at all. She finally pulled away to breathe and Leo wore a smug, content look on his face.

“I think that may be illegal in some Southern states.” One of the girls said before they all fell into laughter. Jed thought her name might be Linda.

“Definitely Mississippi and Alabama.” Bonnie replied. She grabbed the case of beer with little struggle and started to put them in the fridge.

Leo smacked her ass and she smiled.

“Where are the menfolk?” he asked. “Jed and I need stimulation.”

“I could give you stimulation McGarry. Sorry, but Notre Dame is not invited.” Bonnie said.

“Not even if I promise to be quiet and stand in the corner?” Jed asked.

They all laughed and Leo looked at him.

“Shit Jed that was a joke. I think I may be rubbing off on you.”

“Don’t tell anyone. I have a goody-goody image to uphold.”

“That should be gone by the end of your stay here.” Janice said.

“I hope so.” Leo replied. “I have plans for this young grasshopper.”

“Don’t hurt him too bad.” Kim said. “He’s cute. Garrett and the boys are out by the pool.”

“Thanks. Hey Bonbon, I am holding to that stimulation thing.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Jed and Leo went out on the deck. Garrett, Jim, Steve, and Mark were out there with cigarettes and beer. Jed and Leo joined them at the table.

“What are we talking about here?” Leo asked, cracking open the beer he was offered.

Jed declined any beer.

“Steve’s chances with Janice before we go back to school.” Jim said.

“Forget it.” Leo said. “She’s got it locked up like Fort Knox. And you are going to have to put a ring on her finger to get it.”

“I already told her I want to marry her when we graduate.” He reasoned. “I think she thinks I am just saying that to get in her pants.

“Aren't you?” Garrett asked with a laugh.

Steve smirked.

“No. I love her to death, even though she is changing. She is spending a lot of time reading that feminist rhetoric, and now she tells me she wants to get a job after college.”

“I don’t see a thing wrong with that.” Leo said.

“Women have to take care of the children.” Steve said.

“I know.” Leo said in a condescending tone. “But what's wrong with her working until you guys have some kids. I know you don’t want to jump into that right away...especially since from the looks of things your wedding night is going to be the first time you get some.”

“What if she likes work? What if she wants to keep working. What kind of man does that make me? I worry about these things. Women are changing.”

“Thank God.” Jed muttered.

“What?” Jim said.

“I said thank God.”

“He has a God thing.” Leo replied.

“I mean seriously. Change is good. There are women who want to be doctors now, and pilots, even scientists. There have always been a few, but its growing and I think it is great. America is big enough for us all to get a piece of the pie; black, white, poor, rich, male, female. I don’t think a country can be truly great if only one section of it is making something of themselves.”

“Why would women want to get married if they could just make their own way?” Jim asked.

“For all the right reasons.” Leo answered before Jed could. “For love, companionship, and magnificent sex. They will be better once they get out in the world and see all it has to offer. The era of these frigid head-nodders is nearly over and I say good riddance.”

“I agree with McGarry.” Garrett said.

“You always agree with McGarry.” Steve said. “I get what you're saying Leo, I really do. You too Jed. But I don’t want Janice to think all that what is out there is better than what I have to offer.”

“Talk to her. Let her know that you want to listen and be a part of her life Steve, not her whole life.” Leo said.

“What? C’mon Leo, that is girly talk. I can't do that.”

“You better before she meets someone who can. Most likely he will be a wolf in sheep’s’ clothing. The more cunning of our sex are already adapting for the changes they see in women. The 70s are going to usher in some shit we have never seen. You remember this, women are going to get what they want. We either have to get on the train or wave goodbye as it leaves the station.” Leo said.

“You may just be President someday McGarry.” Mark said. “The country’s second Irish Catholic President. You would make them all proud.”

“You think a socialist can be President?” Leo asked.

“You just call yourself a socialist to shock people and to get ass.” Garrett replied. “You are the best of the Democratic party. You are what everyone pretends to be. What about you Bartlet, what are your thoughts?”

“On what?” Jed asked.

“McGarry and his raging liberal tendencies. Blacks, women, gays, and everyone else should hold hands and sing songs.”

“I agree one hundred percent.” Jed said.

“Uh oh, another convert.” Jim said. “How do you do it Leo? Let him talk for a couple of hours and he can lead them all to the promise land.”

They laughed and Leo stood and bowed. He felt what he felt and that was the end. If he could educate a few of the closed-minded sheep then he felt good about that. If he couldn’t he would just have to knock them down and move ahead. Kim stuck her head out of the back door.

“Light up the grill Garrett. We’re starving.” She said.

“OK. Jed, you want to grab that charcoal and bring it over here.”

“Sure.”

He stood from his chair, grabbed the heavy bag, and lugged it over to the grill. That was the first time he noticed that Garrett limped.

“I don’t want to be too personal...” Jed said.

“Childhood polio; mom says I am lucky to be alive. That is why they want so much for me...I wasn’t supposed to make it and all that. What about you Jed, what are you going to do with the rest of your life?”

“I have no idea.” Jed spread charcoal across the grill. “I thought I knew a couple of months ago, but now, no. Its funny how you think you have it all together and then you meet someone.”

“Don’t let Leo fool you.” Garrett said. “I love the guy, but he is just as unsure as the rest of us. He means what he says, there is not a hypocritical bone in his body, but the world is changing and we’re all scared. We grew up knowing one thing, set in stone, believing it with all our hearts. Now everyone wants to say it was wrong. That is not easy for a man to accept.

“There is a civil war going on in this country right now and us college students are right in the middle...we are the ones who will make all the decisions over the next five decades. I want to encourage my future daughter to be as good as my future son, but I know my sister was not encouraged as I was. She is in college to find an Ivy League husband. Take Leo and Bonnie for instance. I like the both of them as individuals and I believe negroes should have all the opportunities as whites to make something of themselves. No door should be closed to you because of your race. But the idea of them, their intimacy, possible marriage and children...I don’t know how I feel about that. I just don’t know. And when people don’t know, they cling to tradition and long-harbored feelings.

“Maybe the fact that Leo is fatherless makes it easy for him to form his own opinions and push along as he does. He doesn’t have that whisper in his ear all the time. He doesn’t have to worry that the tuition checks are going to stop or that he will get the disappointed looks. He can be his own man. In a way I am envious of that freedom; I think we may all be.”

Jed nodded. It was a bit easier to be able to stand up and say ‘this is how I feel’ when you didn’t have to worry about your father slapping you down. But that did not make Leo’s convictions any less valid or strong.

“Hey Jed, did I give you my lighter?” Leo asked, walking across the grass.

“I'm getting ready to use it to blow Garrett and I to hell.” Jed replied with a smile.

“Shit kid that is the second joke you’ve made in an hour. I am certainly a bad influence on you.”

Jed lit the charcoal and Garrett put the grills over the open fire. He handed Leo the lighter.

“Wanna take a walk before dinner?” Leo asked. “Its nice down by the marina and I can throw rocks at the gulls.”

“You two take a lot of walks.” Garrett said. “Wanna tell me something McGarry?”

“Yeah. Jed has a sweet, tender ass that I love to tear into.”

He said it with a straight face and Jed nearly jumped to Nebraska when Leo grabbed said ass. Garrett burst out laughing, so did Leo, and Jed just stood there blushing.

“Sorry Jed.” He apologized, still laughing. “I couldn’t help it.”

“Yeah. Its OK. A walk sounds good.”

“Great. C’mon.”

They walked away and Garrett was still laughing.

***

“You're quiet tonight.” Leo said.

They sat on the floor of the study staring at a chessboard. It was after midnight and the party was going in a muted form in the living room and kitchen. After molesting Bonnie for a half-hour or so Leo found he would rather spend time with Jed than mingle amongst the masses. He had never been a social butterfly. He only dealt with people when he had to, and he was good at it then.

“Have you ever slept with Bonnie?” Jed asked.

“Yes. Why?”

Jed made a move and Leo cringed. Too much beer, he thought, the board is not talking to me tonight.

“Would you ever marry her, you know, and have kids?”

“Sure. She is beautiful, and smart. I love talking to her and being with her. But it'll never happen.”

“Why?”

“Cuz Bonnie’s father would chase me away with a shotgun, that’s why. We all have roles and college is the best time to forget those roles and try to become your own person. For most of us, it doesn’t happen, but for a few, it will. Bonnie will marry a good black guy, who better treat her right or risk death.”

“But if you wouldn’t get chased with a shotgun, would you marry her?”

“I already told you yes.” Leo moved. “Check. You ask too many damn questions. Look at your face, I see three questions there.”

“What are they?” Jed asked as he studied the board.

“Number 1, how did you get so liberal? Number 2, how am I going to get out of this chess bind? Number 3, did you mean it when you said I had a sweet ass?”

Jed laughed, sipping the beer beside him. He had a lot less to drink than Leo had. He always did.

“Well...”

“Yes Jed, you do have a sweet ass. Make a move.”

Jed moved his rook. Then he looked at Leo; that may have been a bad move. The conversation was turning and he was confused.

“Leo...?”

“What?”

“I'm...”

“You're speechless Jed Bartlet that is what you are. And I am a tad drunk so you can't believe everything I tell you OK? You are a beautiful boy and some woman is going to make you deliriously happy one day.”

“I hope so. If I don’t become a priest, which I don’t know if I am.”

“You know you can deliver people from evil and all that without a collar around your neck.” Leo replied.

“I'm beautiful.” Jed said.

Leo laughed.

“C’mere.”

He leaned across the chessboard, pulled Jed close and kissed him. Jed froze for a moment, scared out of his mind about what was happening. His body started to relax, and he opened his mouth to let in Leo’s tongue. The kiss was not forceful or urgent, it was soft and delicate...not at all what he thought Leo McGarry was like. Leo pulled away for a second and then went right back in, sliding his hand through Jed’s thick hair and caressing his neck.

“There, now you can stop asking. Check.”

Jed was stunned. He didn’t know what to do or say, and though he knew his mouth was hanging open, there was nothing he could do about it. He could still feel Leo’s mouth on him and he was sure that his body had the normal chemical reaction to being kissed that way, but he was afraid to look down.

“And yes you have a hard-on. Make a move Jed.”

“Don’t read my mind anymore. It scares me.”

He managed to come out of his frozen state and look again at the board. He was getting ready to lose this chess game and for the first time in his life, he did not care.

“The kiss was nice.” Jed finally said.

“Yeah. Jed, I like you, despite the fact that you go to Notre Dame. I am drawn to you. Maybe it is because I don’t have any brothers. Maybe it is because you listen to me and indulge my need to talk incessantly sometimes. Not that you don’t talk incessantly too. I have never felt this connection with anyone, male or female. The problem is men have such difficulty defining their relationships with one another because they all have a desire to seem heterosexual, whether they are or not.”

“You are, right? I am.”

“I love women Jed...all women.” He grinned. “But I love you too.”

“You're drunk Leo.” Jed replied, still trying to shake off the feelings running through his bloodstream.

“I told you that already. Didn’t you taste the beer in your mouth?”

Jed blushed looking at the board again. He made a move, knowing it would be his last.

“Checkmate. You lost on purpose...don’t ever do it again.”

“Hey boys.” Bonnie came into the room, perching her ass on the side of the chair.

Jed looked at her and smiled. She looked pretty in blue jeans and a peasant blouse.

“Is it over?” she asked.

“Jed lost on purpose.” Leo said.

“I did not.”

“Leo hates that...he can't be a predator if the prey lays down and dies.”

“Exactly.” He replied.

“Come on, the party is dying down and I want to go to bed.”

Leo held out his hand and she helped him from the floor. He looked down at Jed, still sitting Indian style in front of the chessboard.

“We can pick this up tomorrow.” Leo said.

Now that he was standing Jed saw just how precarious his footing was.

“I would rather not.” Jed replied.

“You mad at me Jed?” he asked.

“No.” he said quietly. “Goodnight Leo. Night Bonnie.”

“Goodnight Jed.” She said. “C’mon tiger, you need some sleep.”

She helped him out of the room, his arm draped around her waist.

“She’s taller than me too Jed.” He said behind him. “Tell me that is not sexy.”

Jed could hear Bonnie laughing through the living room.

***

“This is bullshit Jed.”

Leo came out on the back deck and flopped beside Jed on the porch swing. He would not even look at him. He just focused on the sunrise.

“You haven’t talked to me in three days. I mean, you’ve talked to me, but not like you used to. What's the matter?”

“Nothing. I don't...David Wheaton was my best friend in the whole world.”

“You told me that.”

“When he died I thought I would...you don’t find friends like that more than once in a lifetime. To be honest, I never had many friends. There were kids who wanted to be close to me because my father was headmaster, but they weren’t real friends.”

“Where are we going with this Jed?”

“I feel that with you Leo...the way I felt with David. How is that possible after two weeks? How is that possible ever? They say you only have one true love. Don’t you only have one best friend?”

“You were going to be friendless for the rest of your life cuz David died? I'm sorry Jed, but that is dumb, and it is not like you.”

‘You hardly know me.” Jed muttered.

“Are you kidding? I know you inside and out. We’ve probably talked for close to 1000 hours. I'm sorry I scared you when I kissed you...I was drunk and goofing around.”

“You didn’t scare me. I think you were more than goofing around.”

“You are ten years old again when you are lying.” Leo replied.

“Leo...”

“What?”

“I liked the kiss a little too much, that’s what scared me. I'm a 20-year-old virgin who got a bit too excited about kissing a guy. Wouldn’t you be scared?”

Leo shrugged, he never thought about it.

“You're worried you're queer?” Leo asked.

“No. I just...I want to feel that with a woman. Its not the man thing; it’s the you thing.”

“The me thing? What did I do? C’mon Jed, talk to me.”

“I listened to you and Bonnie have sex for the past couple of nights.”

“You kinda had to; you're right next door.”

“I touched myself.” He whispered.

“You freak.”

Jed looked at him with fear in his wide blue eyes. Leo started to laugh, hitting Jed’s shoulder with his own.

“I'm kidding. Hey, calm down.”

He put his arm around him, rustling his thick hair.

“You are so unnerved Jed. Look, you just need to meet the right girl. When you do you are not going to be able to keep your hands off her. And I will be there to listen to you gush like an idiot. It’ll happen, though I know that patience is not something you were blessed with.”

Jed leaned into Leo, closing his eyes and inhaling his scent. Leo bent and kissed him gently on the lips.

“Its OK.” Leo said. “Everything will come together for you soon just like it will for me. Believe me, I do not have it all together, contrary to how everyone talks.”

“Well, you certainly have the act down.” Jed replied.

“Of course, clothes make the man. If you believe it you can achieve it and all that.”

“You really want to be President someday Leo?”

He didn’t know what he wanted. He thought he would be an attorney and maybe deal in civil rights. He might stay in Chicago and get involved in the heavy Democratic politics of that city. Or maybe he would go to DC and jump in with both feet. Still, he had two years of college left, and law school if he chose. Real life was so far away, not to mention that he was sure his number for the draft was right around the corner. He had no idea what he would do if that happened.

“I may have to go to Vietnam.” He said.

“What?”

Jed pulled away and looked at him.

“Don’t do that, please. Leo you can stay in school and they won’t make you. Please, something could happen to you.”

“Something could happen to me here.” Leo reasoned.

“No, it is not the same. That place is a death trap. Please, I thought you opposed the war.”

“I never said how I feel about it. I am opposed to people trying to put their thoughts and feelings on people by standing on their necks. If the South Vietnamese want to be democratic and someone is forcing them otherwise, I think bigger countries should help. We did it in WWII to stop the spread of Nazism.”

“Sure, but this is different.”

“How?” Leo asked.

“Firstly, most guys volunteered for that war. Secondly, Hitler had to be stopped.”

“And Ho Chi Minh doesn't? Are we not supposed to care about them because they look different?”

“I never said that. You know I don’t feel like that. You cannot run away on me...I already lost David.”

“If I go to Vietnam I will be back Jed.” Leo said in a soothing tone, rubbing the back of his hair.

Jed shook his head. He thought about how many other people had this conversation before him. Right now, the draft wasn’t that bad; some were still going voluntarily. There were already people in the armed services. But if Walter Cronkite was to be believed, and of course he was, the government was going to start to pick people from the lottery soon. The violence and the death toll was escalating over there. Jed grabbed Leo by his pajama top.

“Please.” He whispered. “Don’t go there Leo.”

“Shh. Its OK.”

He kissed him again and Jed moaned against his mouth. Then he hugged him and Jed cried. He had no idea what he was crying for and he thought for just a second that this display might make Leo think less of him. Leo held him tight, whispering in his ear. Jed hardly heard what he said, but the soft cooing made him feel better.

“This is not the real world Jed, this beach house and this summer. We have to go back there eventually. We go to two different schools and have different lives.”

“I know.” Jed pulled away and wiped his face.

Leo smiled.

“I will not forget about you, I promise. You mean a lot to me. You had David, but I have never had a best friend. I have always had to rely on and take care of myself.”

“I can help take care of you.” Jed replied.

“Stop it, I can take care of myself just fine. But I want you there to lean on. I mean really, who else can I play chess with...no one else is even a challenge for me.”

Jed smiled. He took a deep breath as Leo kissed him once more.

“No more kisses for you. I am afraid I may turn you off from anyone else. They tell me I'm good in bed.”

“Leo.” He hit him and blushed.

“Seriously. I keep ‘em calling Jed.”

“Shut up.”

Leo laughed.

“What are you going to do when you go back to Notre Dame?” Leo asked. “Its only a few weeks away.”

“I'm still not sure. I am studying economics now but I think I will sit down with my advisor and talk about some of my other options. Will you visit me in South Bend...its not far from here.”

“Only if we meet at a neutral location. I will not let these feet touch Notre Dame soil. Anyway, we will definitely get together for their yearly beating at the hands of the Wolverines.”

“That’s only once a year.”

“God, you needy needy boy.” Leo joked. “Sure, I have lots of free time. I would love to spend it with you. God, I am hungry. Didn’t have much to eat last night. Did you really listen to me have sex with Bonnie?”

“As you said, it was kinda hard not to. I apologize, that was personal.”

Leo waved away the comment, it was what it was.

“Did you get off?”

“Leo!”

“You started it. C’mon tell me.”

“If you tell Bonnie I will never speak to you again.” Jed said.

“You will so.”

“I mean it.”

“Tell me or I'm kissing you again.” Leo said.

“I did, OK? And you kissing me again is not a horrible threat. She sounded as if she was enjoying herself.”

“I think she was. Of course I read somewhere that many women fake their orgasms so men won't be mad. That is another thing that will change when this women’s movement gathers more and more steam. The next five years will be so telling.”

“How does one fake an orgasm?” Jed asked, taking the cigarette Leo offered.

Leo shrugged.

“I want to ask, but I don’t have a neutral source.”

“Don’t you have two sisters?”

“Josie and Lizzie better not be having sex. They are only 17 and 13. They better still be playing with rag dolls.”

“I think you may be too hopeful on that one pal.” Jed replied.

“Yeah, you're probably right. I'm glad you came with me to Garrett’s Jed. My summer was going nowhere fast. It is strange to me all the things that happen when you think nothing will.”

“I know what you mean. I love you Leo.”

“I know...I love you too.” He pulled him close until their temples touched. “Moreover, it is OK for men to say that. Won't it be funny one day to be old men on a park bench, arguing about mini-skirts and these damn kids?”

“Maybe playing chess in the park like they do in Chicago.” Jed said.

“Exactly. Arguing about politics or the state of communism. Do you think it will end in our lifetimes?” Leo asked.

“I don’t think so. It is spreading as we speak.”

“I know. But think about it, it can take forever to build the perfect house of cards and just a few seconds to knock it all down. Khrushchev for example; he can't live forever. Maybe he will die and it could all fall apart.”

“It didn’t after Lenin died.” Jed replied.

“Stalin was very charismatic. He had already turned himself into a mythic figure and Lenin’s named successor. There is never going to be another Stalin.”

“From your lips to God’s ear.”

“And what is that about? Does God only have one ear?” Leo asked.

“Don’t speak sacrilege Leo.”

Leo smirked.

“I'm not Father Flanagan, its just a question. If he created man in his image I would think he had two ears.”

“Its just a saying you heathen.” Jed said, hitting his arm.

Leo grinned, putting his arm around Jed again. They both sighed as the sun began to heat the neighborhood.

“Wanna play chess today?” Jed asked.

“Yeah. I think tonight we are going to one of the local yacht bars. I don’t really want to but the girls want to go out. They are accusing us of being party poopers. I don’t really care but since the other guys are trying so hard to impress, we’re going out. You know Jane is not here with anyone and she likes you.”

“She does not like me.”

“She does. Look, just buy her a drink tonight and ask her to dance or something Jed. Intrigue her with your witty repartee.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am. You might a get a much better kiss at the end of the night.”

“I don’t know if I could get a better kiss.” Jed said to himself.

“Ha, I heard that. I am so good. I keep ‘em calling Jed.”

They both laughed.

***

The waitress put the drinks on the table and walked away. They had all been served except Bonnie and Leo was fuming. Garrett tried to calm him but it was not to be had. When the waitress returned he gave her a piece of his mind.

“My girlfriend asked for a beer about ten minutes ago...twice. If she does not have a beer in front of her in the next two minutes I am going to speak to the manager. Fuck this.” He stood. “I'm talking to the manager now.”

“Leo.” Bonnie said.

“Bonnie, to hell with that. Get the manager, NOW!”

The waitress walked away and came back in a few minutes with the manager. He was a short man with a thin mustache and he looked uninterested in anything that these annoying college students had to say.

“My girlfriend was never served her beer.” Leo said. “I want her beer right now and I want the meal and the drinks for free.”

“You're kidding me right?” the manager asked in an incredulous tone. “We run a clean establishment...maybe you kids should go over to one of the other towns if you don’t like the service here.”

“The other towns? You son of a bitch.”

Garrett stood. Shit, if this got back to his parents he would never hear the end of it. He held up both hands.

“You know what, we are going. But we are not paying for this trifling service. Have a pleasant night.”

They all gathered up their things and headed for the door.

“How archaic.” Kim mumbled.

“Maybe you and your jungle bunny can get served at one of those dives by the wharf.” One of the guys by the bar said.

Bonnie turned, her brown eyes flashing.

“What the hell did you just call me?” she asked.

They were all laughing, and Jed was not fast enough this time. Leo jumped into the thick of them and fists started flying.

“Leo!” he screamed, having no choice but to jump in himself. There were five of them and Leo was scrappy, but no one was that scrappy.

Jed reeled as he felt a fist connect with his stomach; they did not seem to be winning this fight. Garrett jumped in too, and Steve came behind him. No one stopped the fight, it seemed to be entertaining the patrons.

“Leo!” Bonnie yelled as she saw him for a moment in the melee.

Finally, someone broke it up with a baseball bat and instructed them to get the hell out and never come back. Leo was bleeding, so was Jed, and Garrett had a bruise on his face. Steve seemed untouched, but as they walked out he struggled to keep up.

“We have to go to the hospital.” Kim said, as they walked toward the center of town. “Are you OK Steve?”

“My kidney.” He said, leaning on Janice for support. “I got a nice knuckle shot.”

“You're lucky those guys didn’t have knifes.” Jane said.

“Pansies don’t carry knives.” Leo grunted. His face looked a mess and Bonnie was walking on the other side. “Don’t you dare tell me that you are pissed at me.” He said.

“You are a real barbarian sometimes.” She replied.

“What? That asshole called you a name. A name that if anyone we know would have said it, they would have to make the hospital visit I am getting ready to make. What is your problem?”

“Its not always worth a fight Leo. We were leaving.”

“I don’t agree with you on this one. No one will ever talk to you like that when I am around.”

“Whatever.”

“Stop being pouty and help me, I can hardly stand baby.”

Bonnie smiled, rolled her eyes, and helped him keep his balance. They walked to the hospital and prayed they didn’t ask too many questions.

“Hey Jed!” Leo shouted as he walked ahead of him.

“Yeah?”

“Good having my back there. Next time though, lead with your left.”

“You got it.”

***

“I'm going home for two weeks to see my family.” Jed said as he stood in his bedroom and packed up his bag.

Garrett had been so good to him, opening his house and treating him as if they were longtime friends and not strangers. It was almost August, and he had taken up enough space in Ann Arbor. He had to go to Manchester and see how the town had fared without him. He wanted to see Mrs. Landingham and his brother John. There were some things he had to do before going back to Notre Dame.

“Yeah. I am going to drive down to Chicago at the end of the week to see mine.” Leo said, sitting down beside the suitcase. “Here is my address at school. You will write, won't you?”

“I won't be able to stop myself.” Jed replied. “I hope I don’t bore all my friends at Notre Dame with stories about you and this fantastic summer I've had. Was it dreadfully obvious that I have never done this kind of thing before?”

“Not dreadfully. I'm so glad you had a good time...doubt you would have with the stiffs over at Margaret’s house. Don’t forget to say goodbye to Caroline before you go.”

“I saw her last night at the Marina and we talked then. Apparently our foray into the boxing arena has become local legend. It has you taking out four guys single handed as we all gape at the feat.”

Leo grinned.

“Well, I tend to evoke stories like that. OK, I am going to have an early dinner with Bonnie so I better go.”

“You're not going to be here to say goodbye?” Jed asked.

Leo shook his head. He did not ever want to say goodbye to Jed Bartlet.

“Have a safe trip and write me when you can, alright?”

“Good...”

“Don’t.” Leo held up his hand.

“OK. Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“OK. Can I at least have a hug.”

“As long as you promise not to get girly on me...sometimes you get girly Jed.”

“Shut up.”

Jed pulled him to him by the scruff his neck and held him tight.

“When I see you again, you better still love me.” Leo said. He kissed his neck softly.

“I’ll never stop.” Jed replied.

“You also better not be a virgin anymore. Really Bartlet, you have got to do something about that.”

“I will do my best. I promise.”

Leo kissed his cheek, slapped it lightly and went to walk away. Jed placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder and he stopped moving. He nearly fell to his knees from the weight of it all. Leo wanted to turn around but he could not...he could not look at Jed Bartlet’s face.

“I know Jed.” He said slowly.

“OK. Are you sure?”

“I'm positive.”

They did not say anything else because all that was left to say was goodbye and the silent promise never to say it had already been made. Leo walked out of the room and Jed finished his packing. Real life beckoned.

***


End file.
